


The Offering

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Eggpreg, Face-Fucking, Forced Pregnancy, Human Sacrifice, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Other, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Twink Castiel, a bit of body horror...kind of, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hopes that the two tentacle monsters will stop stealing young Omegas from the village they offer up Castiel who has recently gone into heat for the two creatures to breed as they please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel moaned and struggled against the hands gripping him, guiding him towards the shore and the cave most in the village knew to avoid. “Please.” He squirmed. Castiel could feel his cheeks sliding together with his slick and how his body ached to be filled. “I’m on fire.” They knew what that meant but they were ignoring him.

He was surrounded by Alphas who could easily bank the fires driving him insane but nothing he did seemed to entice them into knotting him. Castiel whimpered lowly when need sent a jolt of arousal shooting through him.

They had kept him chained in a room, hands bound so he couldn’t touch himself, until he’d gotten to the point of his Heat where his mind could only focus on the need to be fucked full.

“Your sacrifice will help save other Omegas.” One of the Alpha’s hauling him along spoke. The regret in the Alpha’s voice was more than evident and Castiel latched onto it.

“Alpha.” He turned to fix his eyes that were no doubt Omega gold onto the Alpha, “I want your knot. Need your knot please please please.” That should have been all it would take. Alphas were not known for saying no to an Omega, especially one in Heat. He had never seen an Alpha turn down an Omega _begging_  for a knot.

It never happened.

“You’re not for me.” The struggle was obvious but the Alpha remained firm and Castiel smelled the ocean mixing with the Alpha scents around him.

They stripped him of his clothes and the feeling of those heavy garments being removed had a sigh of relief escaping him. The rest of the trip down the shoreline passed in a blur of begging and burning need until his feet were in the cool surf.

With a sob he collapsed in the surf as the Alphas hauling him along released him as he shuddered with need.

Only seconds had passed since he’d been released before strong limbs curled around his ankles and more snapped out to wrap around him as the group of Alphas who had led him towards the ocean stepped away. Castiel swallowed as his body was bound in thick tentacles and lifted up into the air.

He managed to focus long enough to see the dark purple tentacles with light grey suckers attached to two creatures. The tentacles were coiled tightly around him, the ones hooked around his ankles spread his legs obscenely wide open and others secured his arms to his sides.

Castiel didn’t notice the Alphas leaving. He was too focused on the need singing inside him and the feeling of tentacles moving over his naked skin. They moved up his legs and others moved over his chest, drifting up towards his face.

Every place they touched him had Castiel feeling like he would crawl out of his own skin with desperation. The touches were not what he wanted, what he  _needed_  desperately.

Castiel _needed_ to be fucked full and bred.

His empty hole ached.

A needy whine escaped him as slick gushed out, sliding down his legs and dripping onto the sand. The tentacles slowly snaking up his thighs paused before they were surging forward rapidly. One of them curled around his balls, squeezing him, while another drifted up to nudge against his wet hole.

The pressure of something where he needed it had Castiel moaning and trying to spread his legs further. “Please. I need–” His eyes slid closed the same time the tentacle began pushing its way inside. He was mercifully loose thanks to his Heat starved body and the increased production of slick to aid in breeding but he wasn’t loose enough for something that thick.

Castiel’s mouth dropped open when the tentacle kept moving further into him and it burned viciously at the too-much stretch but the feeling of full was exactly what he wanted. His ass tried to clamp down on the tentacle curling inside him and pressing against his walls as it surged further into him.

The tentacle paused again and then started to fuck into him. It slid through his slick and thrust deep. His toes curled and the heat in his body seemed to increase the longer the tentacle fucked his ass.

While the tentacle pumped into him more moved up towards his face, caressing over his cheeks and one slipped past his parted lips as he moaned to slink down his throat.

He could taste the salt of the ocean on the limb as it pushed further into him and another tentacle moved up between his legs to nudge against his hole. It traced his rim and pushed in alongside the other.

His legs were spread out, held open and his body suspended, as the second tentacle began to breach his hole. Castiel’s ass clenched down, squeezing viciously as pain shot through his heat starved body.

While it ached fiercely, having two impossibly large tentacles working together in his ass, the desperation of his Heat had him trying to push into the pain regardless.

As the two tentacles fucked him hard at both ends something was tightening in him; a pressure pushing and pulsing at the base of his spine started to increase.

Two tentacles continued to relentlessly pound his ass, brutally slamming up into him while only one tentacle lazily fucked down his throat until a second one slipped inside and the one wrapped around his balls continued to idly squeeze him to the point that Castiel was whimpering around the ones in his mouth.

There was sensation everywhere but he wasn’t getting release and his whine was muffled by the tentacles. They kept moving until the ones in his ass started to swell and pulse rapidly. Castiel’s body was straining and his mind clouded with arousal, instincts demanding to be bred, even as pain shot through him at being overfull.

One of the tentacles inside him seemed to be moving about and he could feel himself swelling with something as the tentacles fucking down his throat began emptying themselves. He tried breathing around it, throat working around the tentacles, as tears blurred his eyes.

Shortly after the one moving inside his ass stopped and slipped free another pushed inside to repeat the same motions. He felt heavy, his Heat seeming to calm. The new tentacle removed itself and the remaining tentacle began to flood his ass with the warmth of its release.

Castiel whined around the tentacles in his mouth as they carefully withdrew and moved down his body, tracing over his sides and coiling around him. “Oh.” His toes curled and he swallowed roughly, “Oh oh ohhhhhh.” The tentacle around his balls loosened and moved to his aching cock.

It took a light brush against the hard flesh before Castiel came with a wail that seemed to echo off the surf. The creatures maintained their hold on him and the one emptying its release into him stilled. It held its position inside him and Castiel idly thought of it like a knot.

He hung there limp in their hold even as they moved him towards the cave and the tentacle inside him curled, stroking against his insides. His body was flushed, still overwarm but sated for the moment. It wasn’t until the tentacle in his ass slipped free that Castiel could feel the creatures’ release leaking from his gaping hole.

Another was quick to push inside, moving around until it shoved its way inside his womb, as Castiel jerked and wailed at the feeling. The base of the tentacle expanded as a large egg moved through, up past the rim of his abused hole and pushed into his womb.

Once the creature started inserting its eggs inside Castiel’s womb it didn’t stop as it kept pushing egg after egg inside until another tentacle was shoving itself inside Castiel alongside of it. The first tentacle slipped free for the second to push into his womb.

More eggs were deposited into his aching womb as his once flat belly swelled. He whined and gasped in the tentacles holding him up, keeping his legs spread wide, as he glanced down to see his belly bulging obscenely.

His body felt heavy as he panted and more eggs were pushed past his rim to fill his womb. Once the creatures had both pumped his womb full of eggs his belly was large and abnormally round. Castiel whimpered at the pain of the stretch as his Heat teased at the edges of his senses and had him whimpering in need despite being bred up.

The tentacle inside him pulled out as he was lowered down and the original two tentacles slipped inside him to start fucking up into his aching body at a maddening pace. “Please ohhhh please—”

After another round of fucking he was pulled down, aching and used. They kept him tangled up in their tentacles, occasionally fucking him full with more of their release until his belly was swollen beyond belief and his body ached.

His heat, still torturing him, kept him a whining, whimpering mess of need and want despite having a womb fucked full. When he tried to move he found it impossible with the size of his belly and the thick tentacle resting coiled inside of him.


End file.
